Réflexions tourmentées
by pepete55
Summary: Après la mort de Rose, Damon réfléchit à ce qu'il est, ce qu'il prétend être pour elle et à la douleur que ça lui a causé.


Un petit OS, très très court certes, écrit entre 21h et 22h un soir, pas plus de temps parce que j'ai cours demain, ne vous attendez donc pas à un chef d'oeuvre.  
Cet OS retranscrit les pensées de Damon après la mort de Rose, aussi sur le sujet "Elena".  
C'est mon premier écrit sur TVD alors soyez indulgents.  
N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, que ce soit bon ou mauvais j'apprécie beaucoup les reviews.  
Selon les retours que j'aurais j'envisagerai éventuellement une suite... à voir  
Sur ce... Bonne lecture !

* * *

Il avait essayé, il y avait mis tout ce qui restait de son pauvre cœur mais pourtant il avait encore une fois lamentablement échoué. Il avait fait des tonnes d'effort pour prétendre être quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas mais ça ne suffisait pas, à croire que ces efforts étaient complètement invisibles à l'œil humain, ou alors c'est que personne n'en avait rien à faire. Après tout pourquoi quelqu'un s'intéresserait à lui alors qu'il y avait Stefan, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, Stefan était parfait, il n'avait même pas besoin de jouer un rôle pour le paraître, alors que lui resterait à jamais le méchant, le sans cœur, celui à qui on ne peut pas faire confiance et autres appellations du même genre.

Il avait tenté d'être celui qu'on voulait qu'il soit, mieux même, celui qu'elle voulait qu'il soit. Mais quoi qu'il fasse personne n'était jamais content. S'il évitait de faire couler du sang, on se demandait quel mauvais tour il préparait, et si il avait le malheur de se jeter au cou d'une « innocente victime », on le traiterait encore de monstre. En clair, tous les choix étaient voués à l'échec. Il n'arriverait pas à changer l'avis que les autres se faisaient de lui. Il n'arriverait jamais à changer SON avis.

Il ne serait jamais rien d'autre que le frère légèrement secoué de son petit ami. Celui qui avait la fâcheuse manie d'adresser des sourires en coin après une quelconque blague perverse. Celui qui passait son temps à bousiller l'existence de son petit frère. Celui qui malgré tout n'était pas très stable et qu'on essayait donc de ne pas trop blesser parce qu'il nous faisait un peu pitié. Oui, Damon en était sûr, il lui faisait pitié. Et il avait horreur de ça, plus que tout au monde, il détestait voir ce regard de compassion qu'on lui adressait à tout va quand on apprenait au choix qu'il avait aimé pendant 150 ans une garce qui s'était fichu de lui ou qu'il avait été obligé de planter un pieu dans le cœur de sa meilleure amie.

Oui, cette soirée là lui avait encore joué un bien mauvais tour. Un de plus dans sa misérable vie. Alors qu'il s'était enfin décidé à s'ouvrir, qu'il avait accordé cette confiance qui était si chère et si rare pour lui, il avait du faire la pire chose qu'il n'avait jamais eu à faire. Tuer sa meilleure amie, sa seule véritable amie aussi. Il avait abrégé ses souffrances, il n'avait pas le choix, il savait que c'était le mieux à faire mais il regrettait que ça fasse autant mal. Il regrettait cette larme qui s'était échappée de son œil pour couler le long de sa joue. Il regrettait d'avoir laissé les sentiments l'envahir à nouveau. Qu'est-ce qu'il était devenu ? Un idiot sentimental ? Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi prendre de tels risques, ressentir de telles choses inutiles si c'était pour finalement souffrir ? Il n'aurait jamais dû.

Et pourtant ça avait été si agréable d'avoir pu pendant un moment ressentir toutes ces choses, d'avoir l'impression que son cœur battait comme un fou en présence d'Elena, de se sentir bien, en sécurité et d'avoir l'impression de compter quand il était en compagnie de Rose. Mais maintenant ça faisait si mal et lui personne ne viendrait lui abréger ses souffrances, il se sentait si faible. Il s'était pourtant juré en devenant vampire de ne pas reproduire ses erreurs passées, de ne plus jamais commettre l'idiotie d'aimer ou d'accorder sa confiance, c'était tellement plus simple. Et cela faisait tellement de bien de savourer sa vengeance en faisant à son tour souffrir les autres. D'avoir pour une fois l'impression que ce n'était pas nous le dindon de la farce, de ne pas être l'innocent qui se faisait avoir. Ce n'était que le juste retour des choses, c'était peut être du sadisme d'apprécier autant que les autres souffrent comme nous mais Damon s'en fichait, il en avait besoin.

Et puis Elena lui avait finalement enlevé tout le plaisir qu'il prenait à torturer de quelque manière que ce soit ses victimes. A chaque méfait il pensait à ce qu'elle pourrait bien penser, quel plaisir peut-on bien prendre quand on a l'impression d'être épié par deux yeux moralisateurs ? Il savait qu'il la décevrait, c'est pour ça qu'il avait voulut changé, pour ne pas voir sa déception et pire encore pour ne pas voir le dégoût qu'il lui inspirait.

Mais était ce vraiment mieux d'avoir agit comme quelqu'un d'autre ? Il n'était pas Stefan, non, il ne reniait pas sa nature, il savait qui il était, il devait rester qui il était. A quoi bon avoir tenté de prétendre être devenu quelqu'un de bon ? Cela avait été particulièrement inutile et l'avait plus fait souffrir qu'autre chose. C'était décidé, Damon Salvatore redeviendrait Damon Salvatore, il stopperait la douleur et tous les autres sentiments, il ferait l'égoïste et ne penserait qu'à son plaisir, il arrêterait d'être celui qu'elle voulait qu'il soit et serait simplement celui qu'il était.

Damon porta son verre de whisky à ses lèvres en poussant un soupir. Oui il ferait tout ça mais pour le moment il n'y arrivait pas, malgré tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité il était incapable d'oublier. Sa meilleure amie était toujours morte, Elena ne l'aimait toujours pas et il était toujours aussi faible. Mais après tout il pouvait bien s'apitoyer sur son sort une dernière fois. Oui, une dernière nuit, rien qu'une seule avant qu'il ne se reprenne en main à sa manière et stoppe cette douleur qui le tuait peu à peu de l'intérieur.


End file.
